Loren Noody
Background Loren Noody is a Cryptozoologist from Tacoma, WA. Known for working with his partner Mickey Zurkaduffsky, Loren and Mickey were the greatest Cryptozoologists known in North America. Loren Noody was known for finding The Quadracorn, The Beavcoon, Chupacabra, and Bigfoot, where his partner found the Kraken, The Leviathan, The Loch Ness Monster, and the Liger. Loren and Mickey once found a controversal discovery of the most unusual animal known to mankind, the Laser Kittens. When this discovery was found these two were fighting over who should take credit for it. Now it is a conspiracy theory on who truely found it since Mickey disappeared off the face of the Earth. Now Noody joins the HCL since he has great athletic ability, trying to become the greatest fighter known to man. In 2015, Noody decided to make the switch to KUMITE, competing in their 83kg (welterweight) division. In addition, he decided that there were countless mythical species talked about in Japan that he needed to encounter, and subsequently, brutally assault. MMA record |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-6 | Finnegan Wakefield | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 36 | December 4, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:52 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-6 | Roger Bagulho | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 32 | August 14, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:01 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-5 | Norman Levine | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 28 | April 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:32 | Tokyo, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-4 | Hep van Doening | Submission (Triangle choke) | KUMITE 26 | February 18, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:00 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-4 | Gustavo Punto Sierra | Decision | KUMITE 22 | October 8, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Sapporo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-3 | Kiyoshi Kisama | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 17 | May 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:07 | Sapporo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-3 | Donnie Dyleski | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 34 | September 28, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Denver, Colorado | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-3 | Ricky Malone | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 28 | February 23, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Los Angeles, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-2 | Dan Filbert | Decision (Majority) | HCL 25 | November 10, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Portland, Oregon | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-2 | Fernando Pasquale | TKO (Punches) | HCL 19 | April 14, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:45 | Halifax, Nova Scotia | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-1 | Kel Bishop | Submission (Triangle choke) | HCL 15 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:44 | London, England | Submission of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Luis Espinoza | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 11 | November 4, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | MW First Round |} ----